Ring laser gyroscopes are known to exhibit a reduction of lifetime at elevated temperatures. Previously identified solutions to obtain longer gyro life at elevated temperature have involved changing the anode and cathode electrode biasing on the ring laser gyroscopes. One problem with these prior solutions is that the each require significant electronic changes to the circuits that control energization of the discharge gas, and add complexity to the ring laser gyroscopes control electronics that may be more costly, and impacts system users of ring laser gyroscopes that design separate, unique electronics to control the RLG in an inertial system.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for providing ring laser gyroscopes with an electrically isolated dither motor.